


Say You Do

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [69]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: Say You Do by Dierks Bently (Pandora)





	Say You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Say You Do by Dierks Bently (Pandora)

Optimus watches as the Autobots laugh and play games in the rec room. He smiles as his spark pulses happily within the matrix. They would be fine. 

“Prime,” Ratchet says walking up beside him. He looks over at the medic. Spark pulsing hard in his chestplates. “Do you want to stay here and watch them or come back to our quarters? Ironhide’s waiting.”

“I’ll be there in a little bit,” he says. Just taking in the happiness a little longer. He turns to follow the Prime’s bonded to their quarters. 

“Rodimus, why don’t you stay?” Springer asks.


End file.
